


Missed You

by sleepwithacommunist



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepwithacommunist/pseuds/sleepwithacommunist
Summary: Steve joins you in the shower when he comes home from work and things get a little steamy *wink wink*
Relationships: Steve Murphy (Narcos)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Missed You

It was late, but you wanted to stay up and wait for Steve to come home. Desperately trying to fight sleep, you decided a shower would wake you up. As you stood under the warm water, your thoughts wandered to how much you longed for more time with Steve.

It had been a rough week for him, and the two of you barely had the chance to spend time together with how busy he was. He still did his best to kiss you goodnight or eat breakfast with you before leaving for work, but you knew it wasn’t enough for either of you. You missed him even when he was with you because it felt like his mind was always occupied with other things.

You closed your eyes and pushed your thoughts away as you rinsed the conditioner from your hair. As much as you wished Steve had more time for you, you wanted to be supportive, so it was best if you just kept those thoughts to yourself.

Willing yourself to relax and think of less depressing things, you stood under the stream of hot water and sang a soft tune to yourself. Closing your eyes, you focused on the way the water and soap felt on your skin. The sounds of the water splashing against the tile floor mixed with your voice echoing through the bathroom seemed to make your troubles fade away. You were just about to finish up before strong arms wrapped around your waist and made you jump in surprise.

“Fuck!” You yelped and heard Steve chuckle behind you. “Jesus, you’re gonna give me a heart attack,” you joked and placed your hand on top of his.

He hummed in response and kissed the side of your head as he held you against his chest. “Sorry, babe. Didn’t want to interrupt your solo.”

You sighed and relaxed in his arms, enjoying how much warmer you felt now that he was holding you.

“How was your day?” You asked and grabbed the soap to hand him, but he gently pushed it away and moved your hand back to rest on his arm.

“Hm, better now that I’m with you.” He pressed another soft kiss on your neck and his hands started moving up and down your stomach, massaging your body. “I missed you,” he whispered, and you quickly realized where this was going.

It had been too long since the two of you were intimate, and the fact that Steve had another rough day meant that he needed you to help get his mind off things.

He caressed you, his hands sliding around easily with the help of the running water and the remainder of soap left on your skin. He made a path up to your breasts before kneading them and brushing his thumbs across your hardening nipples. You moaned his name softly, enjoying how his big hands fit over your tits perfectly as he massaged you.

He turned you around to face him and slowly pushed you back against the wall, his hands wandered your body and he left searing kisses on your neck. He seemed more desperate than usual, his movements were rushed and left you feeling breathless.

Steve peppered kisses along your jaw before reaching your mouth and pulling you into a frenzied kiss. You were helpless to his touch; he held you captive against the cold tile wall with one of his hands wrapped around your neck and the other groping your ass.

Pulling away for air, you moaned his name as he kept pecking your skin wherever he could reach. “You need to shower. I can wait for you in bed,” you reassured him and tried to gently push him off you.

“You’ll need another shower when I’m done with you anyway,” he grunted and pinned your wrists above your head so that you couldn’t wriggle away from him. “Besides, I’m feeling impatient.”

He nipped on your collarbone until you relaxed against him, complying with his demand that you stay in the shower. Bringing your wrists together in one of his hands, Steve slid his other hand down your body, taking his time to feel every inch of you. His mouth continued its assault on your neck, collarbone, and shoulders while he tweaked your nipple with his fingers.

You felt like you were on fire as the hot droplets of water rolled down your skin and as Steve’s hand made a slow path down your body to your pussy. You shuddered when he finally brought his thumb down to brush against your clit in a feather-light touch. He was teasing you, and from the look on his face, he was enjoying every second of it.

“Steve, please,” you begged as you struggled against him.

You bucked your hips as he made another pass over your clit, but he made a soft sound of disapproval before pushing your body further against the cold wall.

He raised one brow at you, looking very satisfied with how desperate you sounded for him. Tilting his head at you coyly, he asked, “Please what, baby?” His thumb brushed against your clit again, but he added more pressure and let his touch linger. “You gotta use your words so I know what you want.”

He started circling his finger around your clit, drawing soft moans from you with ease. You knew he could tease you like this for hours if he wanted to, but you needed him so bad that you decided not to be bratty for once.

“Fuck,” you muttered as your head fell back against the wall. “Please– more. I need more,” you whined as he continued rubbing your clit, causing you to lose your train of thought.

He chuckled at your response and leaned in close to whisper in your ear. “You’re gonna have to be more specific than that, darlin’,” he drawled before biting your earlobe playfully. “You want my fingers?” He suggested, his voice sounding like it dropped an octave. “Or do you want my mouth?”

His question paired with the sinful way that he was touching you made you feel like electricity was coursing through your veins. Through the haze of pleasure, you were able to moan, “Your mouth. Fuck, I wanna feel your mouth, please!”

You felt him smile against your neck, his mustache tickling you as he pressed a quick kiss below your ear. He released your wrists and slid his hands down your body until he was kneeling in front of you with a cocky look on his face.

Biting your lip, you watched him place his hands on your hips before he leaned close and placed a seemingly innocent kiss above your clit. You groaned as he continued kissing you everywhere but where you needed him most.

“Steve,” you whined and grabbed his head, trying to maneuver him away from your hips and closer to your core. “Stop teasing me,” you begged.

He looked up at you with a dark glint in his eyes and then slowly licked a stripe up your cunt. He took his time, still taunting you with light licks over your entrance until his tongue reached your clit and flicked it.

You groaned from the sensation, gripping his hair tightly and starting to grind on his face. Whimpering his name, you begged for more, and he gladly gave it to you. His fingers probed your entrance as his tongue swirled around your clit. Finally, he pushed two fingers inside your cunt and curled them against your sweet spot.

Moaning from the feeling, you put one leg over his shoulder to give him more room to fingerfuck you while he sucked on your clit. You knew it wasn’t going to take you long to reach your orgasm with the way his fingers were hitting your g-spot, especially since he spent so much time teasing you beforehand.

Steve pulled his mouth away for a second, but kept his fingers inside of you, picking up the pace. “You’re close already, aren’t you?”

He sounded so smug about it that you almost wanted to prove him wrong, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to last much longer. Not with how well he knew every inch of your body. You whined in response and gripped his hair so tight that he hissed before curling his fingers harder against your walls.

He gritted his teeth and muttered for you to cum on his fingers. His mouth went back to your clit, flicking it in between his words. “Cum for me, baby. I wanna taste you…”

You came undone in seconds, clenching tightly around his fingers as he worked you through your orgasm. You moaned his name and shuddered as he pumped his fingers inside you a few more times before pulling them out and moving his tongue down to your entrance to taste your arousal. Your body went slack as his tongue swirled around your cunt and he looked up at you with a proud smile.

Once he was satisfied with licking away your wetness, he took your leg off his shoulder and held your hips so that you were standing steadily. Kissing his way up your tired body, he stood in front of you and pulled you into his arms, praising you for doing so well. The water streamed down your bodies as he held you and kept pressing kisses on your body while you came down from your high.

Your hands ran up and down his back, lightly scratching him with your nails as your breathing steadied. Something familiar poked your stomach, making you laugh softly to yourself before you pulled away from him. With a lazy smile, you brought your hand to his erection, slowly feeling every inch of his length. It was his turn to shudder now, enjoying the way your thumb ran along the tip of his cock. He groaned your name, hiding his face in your hair as you played with him.

You gave him a suggestive smile before you held onto his hips and knelt in front of him. You stroked his cock in front of your face before teasing, “Now it’s my turn to show you how much I missed you.”


End file.
